Science vs. faith
According to the producers of Lost, the question of science vs. faith is a central theme of the show. This especially applies to the peculiarities of the Island, and to the constant battle between two of the main protagonists, Jack Shephard, man of science, and John Locke, man of faith. In a more general sense, the science/faith conflict can be applied to the struggle between the DHARMA Initiative and the Hostiles/Others. References on the show Season 1 *Locke believes it is his destiny to go with the monster. Jack and Kate will not allow him to be dragged into a hole by the Monster and throw dynamite at it before it can claim Locke. * Hurley has faith that he can escape from one of Rousseau's traps without getting hurt despite his friends insistence that he cannot. Season 2 * The episode deals directly with the issue of science versus faith. The producers have stated that, contrary to popular belief, the title does not refer to the battle between Locke and Jack, but to the internal battle that Jack faces during the episode. Season 4 * Rose questions if Jack's infected appendix is caused by the Island. * Unlike Hurley, who doesn't take his pills so he's able talk to Charlie, Jack takes pills so he can avoid seeing his dead dad. * Jack says he does not believe in miracles after Locke proclaims that "this is a place where miracles happen", and later, after the Island is moved, Jack still refuses to accept what he has seen.. Season 5 *While trying to explain that the moving of the Island is something incredibly difficult for a Quantum Physicist to understand, man of Science, Daniel Faraday, gets slapped by Sawyer, that wants Faraday to share what he knows with the rest. *Daniel tells Charlotte that it makes "empirical sense" to go back to the Orchid to stop the temporal shifts that are occurring if that's where it began but also adds that when it comes to bringing back the people that left in order to do so, "we leave science behind." *Ben talks to Jack about faith and doubt, and says that, "sooner or later, everyone is convinced." *The Lamp Post, a scientific research lab created by the DHARMA Initiative, is located in the basement underneath a church. *Eloise Hawking tells Jack he should stop thinking how ridiculous her plan is and he should start asking himself whether or not he believes it's going to work. She calls it a leap of faith. * Ben tells Jack about Thomas the Apostle, noting Thomas’ claim to fame was not his bravery, but his doubt regarding the Resurrection of Christ. Jack asks if Thomas was ever convinced. Ben explains that Thomas needed to touch Christ's wounds to be convinced. * Locke believes it was fate that brought him to Jack, Jack believes it was probability. * Jack claims that he's done trying to fix things and now puts his faith in the Island. Season 6 * Alt Locke explains to alt Jack that though his father's body might be missing, his father's spirit is somewhere else entirely. * At John Locke's funeral, Ben refers to him as a "man of faith". * Richard has lost faith in Jacob, and wants to kill himself. * Jack is convinced that Jacob brought him to the island for a reason, and is willing to bet that the Richard's dynamite won't explode. * Richard believes the Island is Hell. * In the FST Locke believes the situations in his life are leading him to have his spine repaired. In response Dr. Jack Shephard says he is "confusing coincidence for fate". Quote by Carlton Cuse See also * Miracles * Healing properties * Dreams and visions * Premonitions category:Analysis Category:Recurring Themes Category:Lists